The End of Time
by Laiqalasse
Summary: Legolas says goodbye to an old friend
1. Default Chapter

Title: The End of Time  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Well, actually, Silros is, and so is Elwen. Kinda  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so this is somewhat of a departure for me. It's definitely longer than anything i've written before and it has a different flavour to it. (shrug) I like it though.  
  
Warning: One very small slashy moment. PLEASE don't let that frighten you away. I think you can enjoy the story despite it. At least give it a try?  
  
  
  
**The End of Time**  
  
Legolas strolled casually down the familiar corridor. Aragorn had summoned him to Minas Tirith on what he'd claimed was a matter of political importance and the Elf had just arrived. This was nothing new, as Aragorn often asked Legolas' advice on problematic issues. Smiling to himself, Legolas wondered what the difficulty was going to be this time. Probably nothing more than his old friend being overly ambitious as usual.  
  
As he walked the Elf thought of how much the city had changed in all the years that Aragorn had been king. The streets were packed with children who need not worry about anything beyond if it was going to rain. There was plenty of food available and everyone had a job to do. The gardens, thanks in part to Legolas, had been replanted and were flourishing. Gimli and his kin had helped rebuild the city walls and somewhat redesign the city streets. Arwen's influence inside the palace itself was undeniable. The colors and designs of everything from candlesticks to tables to tapestries were definitely of Elven influence.  
  
Legolas smiled warmly as he spotted three figures approaching, and as they neared, smiles appeared on their faces as well. The youngest of the girls broke away from the other two and ran up to him, winding her arms about his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Welcome back, fair Legolas!" Legolas laughed and returned the embrace.  
  
"Thank you Silros." By this time the other two had caught up and Legolas greeted Aragorn's elder children. Keeping one arm draped loosely around Silros' shoulder Legolas embraced Elwen with the other. Eldarion he hadn't seen in quite some time and he was amazed at how much the young Man looked like his father at that age. The Elf offered his hand to Eldarion who accepted it firmly. "It is wonderful to see the three of you again. Even better to see you all together. You girls grow more beautiful each time we meet and Eldarion, you look so much like your father."  
  
Elwen smiled sweetly, looking much like her mother. "Thank you, Legolas. You look the same as ever." To her searching eyes, however, there was a certain sadness about Legolas and she was certain she knew the cause. Every once in a while, even here in the city, the seagull's cry would reach her ears. She knew the sea birds were more frequent in southern Ithilien where this royal Elf lived. Surely that was a yearning for the Sea that shadowed his expression.  
  
Legolas laughed slightly. "That is the curse of my people."  
  
Eldarion, ever the prince, came to the point quickly but without insult. "Have you come to see Father? He'll be most pleased to see you."  
  
"Yes, he summoned me several days ago but I was unable to leave until this morning. I assume he's in his office?"  
  
Silros tightened her arm almost imperceptibly around Legolas' waist. "He was a few moments ago. We have just come from there."  
  
"Indeed we have, and he gave me some errands to do, so I must be off. Will you be dining with us tonight?" Eldarion asked.  
  
"Of course. Go take care of business and I will see you this evening." Legolas clasped the Prince's hand again before the young Man smiled and continued down the corridor.  
  
"I also must leave as I am taking care of the city children this afternoon," Elwen apologized.  
  
"I am sorry for keeping you." Legolas kissed the princess' hand. "I look forward to seeing you tonight."  
  
Legolas watched Elwen depart before turning his eyes to Silros. She had always been his favorite of Aragorn's children. Possibly because she was an exact balance of Humanity and Elvendom. She could be as outgoing as any of the race of Men or as quiet and sensitive as the Eldar. He found her most charming. "And you, young Silros, is there something...or someone...you need to be off to?"  
  
Silros gave Legolas a small smile. "There never is anyone, Legolas, you know that. I am a friend to all men but a lover to none. Of course this is not my choice but it seems to be my fate. As for any duties, I have already completed them for today, so the rest of the afternoon is mine."  
  
"Ah, I see. Would you mind taking a few minutes of your afternoon to accompany me to Elessar's office?"  
  
Silros took Legolas offered arm and smiled. "Of course."  
  
The two walked in silence until they reached a large carven door. "I will leave you here," Silros said sweetly. "Do you mind if I visit with Arod?"  
  
Legolas smiled at the girl. She had always been a great lover of animals, especially horses. "I'm sure Arod would not mind your company. He probably wouldn't even mind a gentle ride."  
  
Silros' gentle face lit up. "Thank you, Legolas. I'll take good care of him."  
  
"I know you will. Have a good ride and I'll see you at dinner." Legolas kissed Silros' brow then smiled gently and watched as she retreated down the corridor. Before she vanished around the corner Silros glanced back at Legolas over her shoulder. A strange expression passed across her face and Legolas was unable to decipher it. With an elegant shrug, Legolas turned and knocked on the door before him.  
  
A strong voice beckoned Legolas inside and the Elf pushed the door open. Sitting behind a large desk was Aragorn. Legolas studied his friend closely. His once dark hair was now snow white and his face was lined with wrinkles. He still sounded and acted the same, though.  
  
The King rose to his feet and embraced the Elf. "Welcome, old friend. It is good to see your fair face again. You look as young as you did the day I met you all those years ago."  
  
Legolas reached slender fingers out and gently traced Aragorn's jaw. "I wish I could say the same about you Estel," he said sadly. "You have aged gracefully, though." In truth, Legolas could not believe how much older Aragorn looked now than when Legolas had last visited a year ago.  
  
Aragorn smiled then turned to a small table in the corner. "Thank you. Wine?"  
  
Legolas laughed. "When have I ever turned down wine?"  
  
The King filled two goblets with dark clover wine. "True enough." He turned and handed a glass to the Elf. "So how go things in Ithilien?" The King sat on a lounge and gestured for Legolas to sit as he lit his pipe.  
  
Legolas sank into a soft chair near the lounge. "Things are good. My people are really very happy. I'm actually a bit surprised that the land is so peaceful." He gave a light laugh. "I'm not quite sure what to do with all the time I have on my hands."  
  
The two talked until the sun disappeared over the horizon. Much time was spent reminiscing. They had nearly finished the bottle of wine and sat in silence. Suddenly Aragorn sighed heavily and rose, pacing the room before stopping to stare out the window. Below him, the lights of the city twinkled and the banners fluttered in the cold breeze. Aragorn drew a steeling breath and braced himself against the windowsill with one hand.  
  
"Legolas, I asked you to come for a reason. I have something I need to tell you...something that I know you won't want to hear." Aragorn sighed again. "I do not regret what I have to say only the pain I know it will cause you." Releasing his grip on the windowsill, Aragorn turned to face Legolas. The confusion written on the Elf's face almost made Aragorn change his mind. He had hoped that Legolas would have figured out where this was going, but despite his many years Legolas could be so maddeningly innocent and naive. "Legolas, tomorrow I will turn the crown over to Eldarion."  
  
Legolas' understanding was instantaneous and he leapt to his feet. "No! Aragorn, you cannot do that! You...you still have so much left to do, so much left to give!" His voice was desperate, his eyes pleading. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and he felt his heart breaking into a million pieces.  
  
Aragorn slowly approached his friend. "Legolas, I am old. I have accomplished much and it is time for someone else to take over." He reached out and with rough fingers gently wiped away Legolas' tears. "Legolas, if any one can understand this, it is you. The fact is I grow weary of this world and I am anxious to see what lies on the other side." Once again he tenderly brushed fresh tears from Legolas' fair face. "Do not cry for me, Greenleaf. I am happy with the life I have lived and I have no regrets about what I must do. Legolas, you knew this day would come."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes, I know. Knowing, however, is different than doing." He fell silent for a moment, then a thought occurred to him. "You haven't told your children."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I will tell them tomorrow when I tell Arwen."  
  
"You haven't told Arwen yet?!" Legolas glared at his friend.  
  
"I do not wish for this to drag on. I know Arwen will understand, but I don't want her to grieve overlong before the fact. I plan on spending a quiet evening alone with my family and I wish you to join us for you are as a brother to me."  
  
Legolas shook his head sadly. "I do not think I could bear to sit through the evening knowing what I know, and knowing that they do not." He regarded his friend with tear-filled eyes. "While I wish to stay with you until the end I do not think my heart could bear it. Please don't be angry with me for choosing to leave tonight."  
  
Aragorn embraced the Elf and held him tightly as Legolas sobbed into the King's shoulder. "I could never be angry with you. I knew this would cause you great pain." Aragorn stroked Legolas' smooth hair. "You may depart whenever you wish."  
  
The Elf clung to Aragorn for many minutes then sniffled and pulled away. His keen eyes examined his old friend one last time, taking in every detail. Finally Legolas' gaze drifted to the window and he realized that the stars were high in the sky. "Estel, the evening grows late. Go have dinner with your family and please give them my apologies for not being there."  
  
Aragorn inclined his head. "Of course." A pregnant pause filled the air. "Journey safely, Greenleaf."  
  
"I always do." The wind whistled outside the window, providing a momentary break. "I shall miss you." The words were so soft that Aragorn almost didn't hear them. Legolas embraced the King once again then impulsively brushed his lips across Aragorn's, the fleeting contact as soft as butterfly wings. Legolas took a step back and smiled weakly at his friend before turning and fleeing the palace. He claimed Arod from the stables and trusted the animal to find their way home since his own eyes were clouded with tears. 


	2. Chapter Two

**The End of Time Chapter Two**  
  
Legolas ran his hands across the smooth wood of the bow of his small ship. He had put so much time and effort into the little vessel and now it was finally finished. Tomorrow he would sail down the Anduin and out to the Sea. He had no way of knowing whether or not he would find the Undying Lands and if he did, he didn't know if he'd be allowed to stay.  
  
The Elf stared absently at the boat, memories of things long past flashing before his eyes. The faces of his family, friends and lovers, not a single one forgotten; the feeling of sheer excitement and long-lost youthful exuberance when he'd first seen an Ent; the horror of the winged Nazgul flying over their camp and the elation of knowing that the Dark Lord was gone forever. Tears began to gather as he remembered the day that Aragorn had officially taken the throne.  
  
Then of course there had been Aragorn and Arwen's marriage. They had been so happy; both of them had positively glowed. He keenly remembered how elated Aragorn had been when Eldarion was born, how his face had lit up when Elwen made her entrance into the world and how fond the Man had been of his "baby" Silros.  
  
The wind rustled in the leaves above and Legolas was snapped form his reverie. He glanced about and realized that he would greatly miss Ithilien. He had lived here for many, many years and he knew nearly every tree in his forest. He had brought many Elves with him when he returned to these woods after his extensive travels with Gimli.  
  
His people knew he was leaving and he had already named his successor. All that remained for him to do was gather up the few possessions he was taking with him and as much food and water as he thought he would need.  
  
With a sigh Legolas rose to his feet. The evening was turning into night and he wished to spend his last night in Middle-earth in his flet watching the stars. No one knew if there were stars over the Sea and Legolas wanted to make sure that he remembered them if there weren't.  
  
He was almost halfway to his flet when Legolas' keen senses told him that someone was following him. As he spun around he ripped his twin blades from their resting-place on his back. The mithril flashed in the pale moonlight as Legolas faced the unknown intruder. The figure wore a grey cloak with the hood pulled up, obscuring his or her face. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
The figure took a step forward. "I'm sorry Legolas. I didn't mean to startle you." The voice was definitely female and Legolas watched closely as a delicate hand raised and pushed the hood back.  
  
The Elf immediately recognized Aragorn's youngest child. "Silros, what are you doing here?" He placed the knives back in their sheaths, never taking his eyes off the girl.  
  
"I came to see you but since I am obviously not welcome here I'll leave." The brunette pulled her hood back up and slowly walked into the trees.  
  
Legolas was torn as he watched Silros slowly vanish into the forest. He knew he had hurt her but he didn't know whether he should call her back and explain or not. If he just let her go she'd be even more hurt when she found out that he had left without telling her. If he told her now he'd be faced with her disappointment and he wasn't sure he could handle that. Finally, without consciously making the decision, Legolas spoke Silros' name.  
  
The girl turned to face him and Legolas held his hands out. "I'm sorry Silros. Come back. Please?" Before Legolas knew what hit him Silros flung herself into his arms. Her face was pressed firmly into his shoulder and her arms were wrapped tightly around Legolas' waist. The Elf wrapped his arms about Silros and held her, gently rocking back and forth. The girl's arms were almost painfully tight around him and it worried him. "Is everything all right, my girl?"  
  
Silros sniffled and pulled away. "Ah, yes and no." She sighed heavily and pulled her cloak more tightly about her. "Can we go somewhere warm to talk?"  
  
"Of course." Legolas led Silros through the woods to his flet, which was screened off from the howling wind. The girl settled into a chair and drew her legs up under her. Legolas poured two glasses of wine and handed one to his guest. "So tell me what's going on."  
  
Silros watched Legolas settle onto the bed before speaking. "I should first tell you that mother traveled to Lothlorien where she chose to end her life. I guess she couldn't live without Father."  
  
Legolas' face reflected his shock and it was a moment before he regained his composure. The knowledge that Arwen was gone saddened him beyond belief. "I'm so sorry, Silros. I can't imagine the pain of losing both parents so closely together."  
  
Silros bowed her head and swallowed. "Thank you. I miss them both so much. I always keep something from each of them close to me." She fingered the hem of the cloak absently. "Mother gave me her wedding ring and this is Father's cloak."  
  
For the first time Legolas closely examined the cloak. "It was made by the Lady Galadriel, your great grandmother, when we were in Lothlorien just before the War of the Ring. Each of us recieved one." Judging by her expression, Silros had been unaware of the cloak's history.  
  
"That only makes it more dear to me," she whispered.  
  
An uneasy silence fell between them for a moment then Legolas cleared his throat. "How are your brother and sister?"  
  
A wry smile passed across the girl's lips. "Eldarion has settled into his new position very well. He has spent much time away, negotiating political deals and such. Father would be proud as Eldarion is carrying on where he left off." The smile faded and Silros snuggled deeper into the cloak. "Elwen had a baby boy who now takes up all of her time. When she's not with him she's taking care of other city children."  
  
There was a quiet pain in Silros' sweet voice and Legolas quickly picked up on what she *hadn't* said. "It sounds like you're often alone."  
  
For long moments Silros couldn't respond. How could she possibly convey to Legolas how terribly lonely she'd been? Silros didn't realize she was crying until gentle fingers brushed the tears from her cheeks. Her eyes met Legolas' and she saw such understanding in them that she could only cry harder. Legolas took her hands and tugged, gently pulling her up out of the chair and into his arms. Unable to stop the tears, Silros sobbed into Legolas' tunic. The Elf slowly sat down on the bed and pulled Silros onto his lap. The child was obviously hurting. "Talk to me."  
  
Silros sniffled but did not lift her head from where it rested on the Elf's chest. "I just...I'm..." Silros drew a deep breath and started again. "The last time I even saw Elwen was three months ago. Eldarion hasn't had time for me in six months. I keep trying to at least have dinner with one or both of them but they always have something more pressing or important to attend to. I have a few casual friends but no one close. Now more than ever I miss Father." The girl sniffled again and raised her eyes to briefly meet Legolas'. "No matter how busy he was, Father always had, or made, time for me."  
  
Legolas smiled gently. "Your father loved you very much, Silros."  
  
Silros returned the smile. "I know. I just miss him so much that sometimes it physically hurts." The girl fell silent, listening to the sounds of the night and retreating into her thoughts.  
  
Legolas held the child and did not break the silence. Silros just needed him to be there for a while. That was an uncomfortable thought, though. Legolas knew that he had to tell Silros of his plans. He caressed Silros' dark hair absently as he tried to figure out how to break the news to the obviously troubled girl.  
  
A very quiet voice reached Legolas' ears. "I think you're my only true friend." The Elf sighed, knowing the time had come. He took Silros' shoulders and gently eased the girl away.  
  
"Silros, you're not going to like what I have to say next but I have to tell you. It pains me to say this after all you've told me, but there's no way around it." Suddenly he knew exactly how Aragorn had felt when he'd told Legolas of his plans. As he looked at the girl's sweet face, her eyes welled up with tears and her chin began to quiver.  
  
"You're leaving me too, aren't you?" The pain and accusation in her voice was almost more than Legolas could bear and he closed his eyes to block out her hurt expression.  
  
"Silros, I have to go. I cannot stay here much longer. Trust me when I say that I do not do this to hurt you."  
  
"Why? Why do you have to go? Why do you have to leave me?" Silros couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd thought that she could count on Legolas always being there for her but now he was leaving too.  
  
Legolas' voice dropped and took on a soothing tone. "Silros, you know why I have to leave. The Sea continually calls me and I can no longer ignore it. If I thought I could bear it I would stay for you...I would stay *with* you."  
  
Silros took a deep breath, fighting back tears. "But it's not fair. I've lost everyone I've ever loved. I thought...I guess I thought you'd always be here."  
  
Legolas reached a slender hand out and brushed a stray lock of Silros' hair back behind her slightly pointed ear. "I know, and I'm sorry I have to leave you all alone."  
  
"Then take me with you, Legolas. I want to go with you. I know that my mother's parents and grandparents are all in Valinor and they are the only family I have." The girl's face was shining with hope.  
  
Legolas hated to smother that spark of hope but he had no choice. "Silros, I don't think it works that way. To be honest I don't even know that I'll be able to get there. I couldn't ask you to undergo that journey. Besides, even if you did go with me and we did get there it's not guaranteed that they'd let either of us or both of us in. What if I'm allowed to enter and you're not?"  
  
"I'm willing to risk it, Legolas. Tell me one thing that I have left here. Just one thing." There was a long silence and Silros could tell that Legolas was trying to figure out what to say.  
  
After a few moments Legolas sighed. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? You understand that this means you'll never see Elwen or Eldarion again."  
  
Without hesitation Silros nodded. "I'm sure and I know. There's just no reason for me to stay here. I know that I'll never see my parents again, but I want to be with my true family."  
  
"If you're sure, then I'll take you with me. Is there anything you need from the city?" Legolas quickly figured how much additional food he'd need and decided that there would indeed be room for himself, Silros, and the supplies aboard the ship.  
  
Silros thought for a moment then shook her head. "There is nothing. Everything I want to take with me I have now." The girl smiled at the Elf. "Thank you Legolas."  
  
Legolas squeezed her hand. "I just hope everything works out. I truly wish you to be happy which is why I agreed to this." Silros nodded and a huge yawn split her face. Legolas glanced up at the sky and realized that the night had grown old. "Silros, it's late and I wish to depart early in the morning." He rose from the bed and dropped a kiss into Silros' hair. "Try to get some sleep."  
  
"Where are you going?" Silros asked.  
  
"I'm going to sleep...on the floor. Now try to rest." Legolas took a spare blanket and pillow from a wooden trunk and extinguished the lanterns. A few minutes passed in silence before Legolas heard nearly silent sniffling. "Silros? Are you okay?"  
  
A little voice came from the bed. "I'm scared."  
  
Legolas remained quiet, unsure of what to say. Instead he reached a hand out toward the bed and felt cool fingers entwining with his. "Honestly, I'm a little scared too."  
  
Silros squeezed Legolas' hand. "Would you just..." Her voice broke and it was a moment before she could speak again. "Hold me?"  
  
Without saying a word Legolas slid under the covers and gathered Silros into his arms. Finally the girl fell asleep and Legolas watched the stars journey across the sky for the last time. He sent a silent prayer winging up to Elbereth that he and Silros should reach Valinor and be allowed to enter the Blessed Realm.  
  
Legolas rose with the sun and carried the supplies to his little boat before waking Silros. Together they made their way through the mist to the sailboat. Legolas effortlessly pushed the boat away from the shore and swung aboard. He seated himself at the tiller and carefully navigated down the river to the Bay of Belfalas. Only the Prince of Dol Amroth, watching from the window of his office, saw the little ship as it passed out to the Sea.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I tried not to tread on canon here, which, thankfully, is pretty vague regarding the events of the lives of the Fellowship after the War of the Ring. Appendix A of ROTK says: "Then going to the House of the Kings in the Silent Street, Aragorn laid himself down on the long bed that had been prepared for him. There he said farewell to Eldarion, and gave into his hands the winged crown of Gondor and the sceptre of Arnor...And long there he lay, an image of the splendour of the Kings of Men in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world.  
  
"But Arwen went forth from the House, and the light of her eyes was quenched, and it seemed to her people that she had become cold and grey as nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Then she said farwell to Eldarion, and to her daughters, and to all whom she had loved; and she went out from the city of Minas Tirith and passed away to the land of Lorien, and dwelt there alone under the fading trees until winter came. Galadriel had passed away and Celeborn also was gone, and the land was silent.  
  
"There at last when the mallorn-leaves were falling, but spring had not yet come, she laid herself to rest upon Cerin Amroth; and there is her green grave, until the world is changed, and all the days of her life are utterly forgotten by men that come after, and elanor and niphredil bloom no more east of the Sea."  
  
Appendix A also says: "Legolas his (Gimli's) friend also brought South elves out of Greenwood, and they dwelt in Ithilien, and it became once again the fairest country in all the westlands.  
  
"But when King Elessar gave up his life Legolas followed at last the desire of his heart and sailed over Sea.  
  
"Here follows one of the last notes in the Red Book  
  
"We have heard tell that Legolas took Gimli Gloin's son with him because of their great friendship, greater than any that has been between Elf and Dwarf... More cannot be said of this matter." Now to me, "We have heard tell..." doesn't mean that it's sure that Legolas took Gimli, so obviously I chose not to believe this. I know I did slip up in one place, though. Aragorn died on March 1st so he definitely had a date planned. If I had remembered that I would have made sure Legolas got to Minas Tirith right away instead of whenever it was convenient. Not a big slip but still annoying.  
  
Also, I tried to be vague about a couple things ie. Silros and Legolas' relationship and whether or not they made it to Valinor. Let me know if I was *too* vague and I'll fix it if need be. This story is a stand-alone piece, not related to Who Wants to Live Forever although if I get really ambitious I may revise this and add more detail (something I know I'm not exactly good at). One last thing Silros is about 18 here. Not a baby by any means, but much younger than her brother and sister. 


End file.
